凯尔/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Use at the start of a fight in order to inflict as much damage as possible, as her damage is amplified with this skill. * Aggressive use of enables to dominate her lane effectively. * Use to get back to your lane quicker. * 's magic damage will hit the target regardless of blind effects and . * 's splash damage will damage turrets but not inhibitors if you attack a minion or champion near them. ** Inversely, will deal splash damage when attacking an inhibitor but not when attacking a turret. * If 's duration ends while is in the middle of her attack animation, she will hit the target, but neither the bonus damage nor the splash will be dealt. The attack is considered ranged. * It is possible to hit enemies easily while staying at the back of your minion wave by using . This can be accomplished because not only does the splash damage 'spill' over to nearby enemies when you last hit a minion, but also allows you to harass melee enemies. Staying behind your wave in this fashion will let you wait for cooldowns and heal yourself or allies. * Putting a point into instead of at level one may improve your ability to harass and stay in lane due to its lower mana cost and more continuous effect/duration. ** Due to the fact that the slow does not increase with level, putting an early point in and then focusing on and will make you sustainable early without sacrificing utility or damage. ** Maxing first can also prove efective, since this skill has both a damage nuke and a damage amplification scaling components. *** synergizes well with and since the slows your autoattacks deliver with those will also proc the damage amplification; for the same reason other sources of the Slow debuff such as prove themselves effective. * Use to rescue fleeing allies, to hasten them, and to slow their pursuers. * is also an effective ability to bait enemies to attack or turret dive at low health making them commit to killing your ally or die. * It may not always be best to an ally when they are nearly dead. If they are about to receive a large amount of burst damage (such as combo), shielding them will absorb more damage than if you were to shield them just before death (which may end up saving their life or prolonging it more effectively than if you had waited until the last second). * will not grant invulnerability against the Nexus Obelisk. 物品使用 * Build damage first and then attack speed items as it is inadvisable to commit to battles in the laning phase. For such damage, is a good choice. * Getting an item with mana regeneration at the beginning of the laning phase, along with getting at least one rank of allows you to stay in your lane much longer. * Cooldown reduction is very strong on . With 40% CDR, you can have always active since its duration is 10 seconds and its cooldown is reduced to 9.6 seconds. ** in conjunction with masteries and runes is easily able to achieve the CDR cap. ** Using attack speed in combination with can yield devastating results in teamfights. **Building items with on-hit effects such as , , or (which is especially useful if the enemy stacked health instead of resistances) will boost your damage output on top of * Combining with gives high armor reduction to opponents. * Kayle can also play a supporting role with items that provide auras to benefit both yourself and your allies. ** In particular, synergizes well with to soften up enemies for your allies. ** In the above case, you may have more trouble than usual last-hitting minions, and may find it advantageous to build items with a "gold per 10" effect and let your laning partner farm. * Due to the low ratios on and , magic penetration will often provide greater damage output than building solely for ability power, while sacrificing little in the ways of healing. *Since receives at least moderate benefits from almost every stat in the game, is quite effective on . **For similar reasons, is also a cost effective choice on . **Also due to this, purchasing a with a when you are able to confidently secure kills can cause to snowball into a powerhouse. ***These items are relatively cheap to obtain. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Remember that will shred your armor and magic resistance if left unchecked. Keep this in mind before attacking her. ** The combination of , and very likely a will make very potent at duels , becoming very strong the longer the duel lasts. ** If she starts to weaken she will likely use to quickly turn to tides of the duel and kill you. ** Because of this avoid duels that last too long * is one of the most versatile champions of the game, being able to play as support, attack damage carry, and ability power carry. * Her attack damage build is strong early and mid game and is still a threat late game. * Her ability power build is very weak early game and not very strong mid game.Its extremely potent late game with powerful heals , and massive damage from and . ** However, this build is rather fragile, try to kill her with an stun or silence to prenvent her from even activating. * Be careful with her and her combo. Both of these spells can kite you if combined together. * Her ultimate, blocks any form of damage to the target with this buff, including true damage. Wait until the buff wears off before you use your high-damaging spell. * Never underestimate mobility. gives her movement speed and will slow you down, allowing her to outrun you. * Try to force to use her spells and then back off, due to her high mana costs in the early game. This way she cannot farm as easily and reach her very potent late game. * is very weak early game, burst damage can easily kill her. * can use to avoid damage, but while in this state she is still vulnerable to CC effects. Use this tactically when she turret dives to have her still take damage when Intervention's short duration wears off. (2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds). Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies